


A Distrustful Contract

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Beaten Path of Anger and Hurt [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bilbo Baggins, Asexual Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo gets no gold, Gen, Gold Sickness, Oblivious Bilbo, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Dwarves, Stubborn Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his long journey and expecting a payment for his duties as burglar, a mere coin out of the entire dwarf hoard. He traces back at the contract and finds a lie hidden in the words.<br/>Based on Hobbit Kink, original prompt inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the book, Smaug says the dwarves won’t honor the contract (using cartage and delivery fees, tolls and guard fees -- excuses like that to whittle down the profits until Bilbo gets very little). I’d like to see a fic where this ends up being true -- where the dwarves do use such tricks and end up giving (or trying to give) Bilbo practically nothing and using the contract against him.  
> Note: So these chapters are going to be shorter than I'm used to writing and I'm sorry about that.

His anger built to the top as he stared at the dwarves he called his friends, they were nothing more than dirty pieces of crap in Bilbo's eyes.

Why would they do such a thing?! Promise to pay him for his services but end up with not more than a pennies worth of payment.

Finding his feet running as fast as he could away from the dwarves to go outside the mountain and let out steam with a smoke. At least his pipe didn't have payment.

The pieces seemed to put themselves together, the stupid fees with the ponies, the payment for Bard. All of that to make the payment Bilbo ended up receiving practically nothing.

 _The nerve of_ dwarves! Bilbo thought _Thorin probably got the others to agree to it!_

The fond memories of a close friendship with the dwarves were broken and more the tracing back of memories had to start the moment that contract was placed in his hands at Bag-End. 

* * *

The dwarves all stared at him with many different facial expressions as Bilbo read over the contract stating his employment to the dwarves. Thorin gave Gandalf an assuring look with the other turning and giving Thorin smiles.

Bilbo looked at them for one point to see Thorin physically  _smiling_ and a wonder that was at the time, only to truly know something was terribly wrong with going on a journey with a party of large, stubborn and pigheaded dwarves.

What a mistake it was just to sign that accursed piece of paper. Looking back at it, the only good thing about the quest was being able to see the beauty of Middle Earth.

"Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin humbly announced. Bilbo looked at the others and found smiles on all their faces.

*Everyone to bed, doing want any stragglers tomorrow. " Bilbo announced.

"We're going on ponies, Master Baggins." Thorin rudely stated.

Bilbo still shoved them all to bed as he stayed by his hearth looking over every detail in the contract, making sure he well understood the consequences for going on the quest in the first place.

His eyes looking up time and time again to think he saw a pair of cold eyes staring at him. Soon he went to bed, expecting a party of groggy dwarves ready for him the next morning. 


	2. The Journey Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait to updates. I just starting summer school last week and with me having a job where the credit card machine is the biggest pain in the ass of all human history and the people using it have half a brain.  
> Another note I should mention, I actual read through the contract a few times from the books and a detailed commentary concerning the contract, so I have gotten a good idea what I can do.  
> But the writers block seemed to get my mind and I am sorry

The next morning was as eventful as the first day, the dwarves helping Bilbo cook up breakfast for everyone.

Of course it seemed odd at the time that Balin was counting down on numbers that later meant the obvious nothingness that was his payment.

The others made little mind to it, Dwalin nudging his older brother on the back to sit him up as Bilbo seemed to heed the matter little.

"Breakfast is ready!" Bilbo called out and the others were waiting patiently. 

They are with some peace and calmness with the occasion of Bilbo looking to see the Dwarves eating contently.

* * *

The discomfort of being picked from the ground then being plopped on the back of a pony. Fíli and Kíli have him cheeky grins that made the hobbit try not to glower at the dwarf princes. 

How he hated they were related to Thorin and he could tell they were too much alike aside from the cheeriness of the brothers and Thorin grumpiness that made the whole company silent for hours.

Bilbo tried to ignore the stubborn dwarf, but he kept as close an eye on him like a hawk would to his prey. 

Bofur kept the hobbit in check from the constant staring that was just about to drive the hobbit nuts.

Bilbo ended up with all bravery and no amount of love in the attention that was sent towards the dwarf king as the hobbit rose beside the King and gave him a worthy slap on face.

Thorin was dumbfounded and glared at the hobbit while Bilbo returned to his place in line, knowing too well that would cost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.wired.com/2013/01/hobbit-contract-legal-analysis/


	3. Cost of Trolls

When that did cost him, it was during the troll attack.

The company still helped in the end, but barely.

As Bilbo was desperately trying to stay alive while three large mountain trolls trampled around him.

He blamed himself but also Fili and Kili for being dumb enough not to look after the ponies.

Thorin was getting the backlash of the Hobbit after everything was over with.

This wasn't Bilbo's fault by any means. 

Lucky Gandalf came to rescue them all from being eaten. Oín turned towards the hobbit first for injuries, know that he was the one who stuck his nose into the business first 

Bilbo was fine and they walked away with only a few aches and pains from being stepped on, hit, or being stuffed in the bags the trolls used to capture them with.

Thorin was still being a dick and didn't want to get help from Elves. Gandalf was still not going to end this discussion, but the smell of troll still lingered in the air.


	4. Swords to Take

They entered into the cave, the smell of death slapping them all in the face.

Bilbo felt something under his feet and reached down to find a sword that was hobbit size for him. 

The dwarf king was over at the swords, giving each a look through before finding two strong swords. Gandalf noticed the dwarf looking over them. 

Thorin gave one to Gandalf as disgust started creeping up the dwarves face with the wizards words. He rolled his eyes and took the sword. 

Bilbo tried not to snort at how rude Thorin was, but gave the King his ability to be a jerk.

Who could blame them anyways.


	5. Outside Again

They exited out of the cave with weapons in hand, Gandalf giving Thorin a look that showed almost disapproval.

Bilbo noticed the look, but Gandalf wavered it off by smiling at the hobbit.

Thorin rolled his eyes, leaving the wizard's gaze to look at someone else.

"What's wrong with him?" Bilbo asked.

"He's always that way. Stubborn dwarf king." Gandalf slap out.

Thorin glared at Gandalf, but had a less rude expression towards Bilbo.

The hobbit looked away, not wanting to be yelled at by the dwarf.

He luckily had his sword already strapped to himself and he was more than happy because of it.


	6. Arguments in Hard Ground

The yelling and scowling was impossible to ignore how much Bilbo would try.

Thorin told him that it was stupid to go after the trolls in the first place. It was also stupid to trust Fili and Kili with any decision making. That was also not to allow Fili and Kili to look after the ponies from here on out.

Ori could do the job quiet well.

Fili and Kili was in turn, punished for what they did to Bilbo and they remained good for what was worth of all their troubles getting the hobbit out of it.

At least everyone had a sword and was smart enough to use it, some not as good as others.

The company was about to make their next move, until the sound of ruzzling of leaves and vast yelling ripped through the air.


	7. Wizards and Wargs

A shorter man that Gandalf was came into the clearings, riding a sleigh pulled by rabbits. 

The swords that were drawn were quickly sheathed back into the said holders.

The said man was none other than Radagast the Brown. The two wizards conversed with one another, while the rest of the company took to looking after expenses. 

Bilbo faintly heard his name and his ears perked up to hear their conversation, which was about his share of the treasure. They had taken a bit out of his share for a punishment.

He was about ready to barge right over to them and give them a worthy slugging.

To his dislike and to the others, the sound of what Bilbo thought was a wolf ripped through the air. The company and wizards frozed from what they were doing. 

"Was the wolf?" Bilbo asked, beckoning to the other members of the company. 

"No, that wasn't a wolf." Bofur clarified. 

Bilbo's hopes dropped to his stomach as the growling neared them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after much thought in the manner of this story, I have an idea for the ending.  
> After Bilbo sees what Erebor looks like on the inside and deep down there is pity in his heart that the fourteenth share of the treasure means nothing to him anymore. What really makes him upset in the end isn't the gold but the fact the company's affection and caring was for absolutely nothing. That they kicked him out just so they could keep the gold and help rebuild.


	8. A Mindless Chase

A warg erupted towards the company, aiming towards Thorin, who slashed at the beasts neck, but got his new sword stuck into the flesh. 

Another one charged at the occupied dwarf king. Luckily Dwalin was there to save the day and hammer down the warg before harm could be done.

"Warg scouts! That means an orc pack isn't far behind." Thorin scowled.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?!" Gandalf bellowed.

"No one!" Thorin bellowed back.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf asked yet again.

"No one! I swear!" Thorin scowled. "What's going on?"

"Your being hunted." Gandalf informed.

Deep grumbles erupted from the group of dwarrows, not helping the situation one bit. The stubborn dwarf king wasn't helping either.

"What do you expect me to do, old man?!" The dwarf king scowled.

Gandalf glared at the dwarf king and glanced at Radagast. _Perhaps he could be very useful afterall._


	9. Tripping

Without hesitation, Radagast shot off into the distance with his rabbit pulled sleigh and much confused looks sent the wizard's way.

"We have little time to just stand here, I suggest we run, unless you want to be a wargs meal for the day." Gandalf said, seeming to be in no mood for arguments.

Gandalf took off running, laying the company to hopeful saftey. The others followed closely, keeping almost no room from one another.

That of course, posed a problem of tripping over or being the one being tripped or doing the tripping.

Either way, everyone was stumbling on the ground for footing, trying not to step on the rocks that were oddly pointed. 

They could see Radagast almost making a complete fool of himself by dragging the wargs around. 

But in the end, the wargs had found out about the dirty trick, but something else caught the sight of the wargs and orcs.


	10. Choose Dead or Rotten Elves

The company of Thorin II Oakenshield were already in a small cave where Gandalf had led them, for no reason upon his behalf. Arrows started flying with full out chaos.

For the orcs, of course. The Dwarves simply stared as all the enemies of the West were killed. 

Soon what was only left was Elves trotting about and leaving the company in slight dismay of what do to next. 

The hatted dwarf started down the long road leading out of the open cave.

What lied on the other side was a mystery of their own.

A beautiful white city made of stone lied before them, high towers and running waterfalls leading to unknown lakes or streams. Rivendell it was called to those that don't know the Elven tongue. Imladris to those that did.

Bilbo seemed to find the valley beautiful while many voiced their opinions clearly.


	11. Rivendell At Happiness?

"Why did you bring us here? To the territory of our enemies?" Thorin scowled at Gandalf. Bilbo tried to focus on the view, but ended up glaring at the dwarf king.

"Lord Elrond and his people are not your enemies. You said it yourself that this map must be read and I have no power to read it, but the lord of this fair city can." Gandalf scowled back, glaring at Thorin, causing a bit of the Dwarves overhearing this to snicker.

Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hands tightly in his own as they went down the valley, the hobbit practically dragging the dwarf king down with him.

Gandalf smiled, happy about the dwarf accepting of his plan, even if it involved some rather cruelties for the King. Ori, Fíli and Kíli were snickering at Bilbo and Thorin, almost joining about them being more than friends, if they even were friends. 

Balin chuckled at the younger dwarrows while Dwalin soon his head, a hint of a smile on his face. 

Soon the sunset bathed them in golden light even when they arrived.

A friendly brown haired elf made his proof enterence down the stairs, starting at the company with a smug look on his face.


	12. Elvish At It's Finest

The Elf, who they later found out his name was Lindir, started spitting out Elvish to Gandalf, who was doing the exact thing. Bilbo knew do of what was said, but not all.

Some hope that the company now had a translater, forcing Bilbo to try frantically to keeping up with the Elf and Wizard's conversation. 

Gandalf noticed this and turned to Bilbo and the others, a fixing scowl on his lips until the noise of hooves with a clear note of a horn. 

They all turned around, finding horse running straight at them.

Of all things, they panic and clump together in group, making sure Bilbo of all people, were safe. Thorin made sure of that, surprisingly.

The dwarf king was the least person to honestly care about him, but it seemed nice to know that they accepted him. 

He was becoming a dwarf no matter how upsetting it was for him to find out the truth, but lucky for them, it wasn't for a long time. Not until every thing made seemed to be...undone.


	13. Meaningful Glares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mentioned this from the absolute beginning, but me being a lazy bum and forgetting stuff.  
> In the beginning of the first chapter, that is what I intend to do for the ending, at least a reference from the beginning in the end.  
> That is all I had to say, do I can clarify those that are curious.

Elves glared down at them with the same looks being thrown back their way from the dwarrows. 

The Lord of Rivendell dismounted his horse, approaching the wizard with hugs and words being exchanged. 

Of course Bilbo was again assigned to translating, but it again the Elves a little more on edge any the Dwarves.

Thorin, Elrond, and Gandalf exchanged meaningful, and yet cruel words.

Bilbo overheard some of the members discussing payment and what not. His ears perked when they were discussing increasing his share a little more for helping with translation, but decided it was a lost cause anyways.

He sighed and tuned out the conversation entirely. He was a simple hobbit, he had enough money as it is.

Elrond noticed the hobbit, exchanging a smile his way that triggered the Dwarves to glare further at the Elf. 

"This is going to be a long night." Bilbo muttered to himself while no one seemed to care or worry one bit about him, but they he cared anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I am still going through major writers block, plus school is coming soon and everything else, so I will most likely not post for a really long time, or until my eb comes (likely not to come back for a long time).  
> I'm really sorry about this and I hope this doesn't affect anything, I just simply don't have the inspiration that I used to.  
> I hope to update as soon as I can, but again, this might be the last chapter for a while, unfortunately.


	14. Kind Ranting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post as much as I can, but I get busy so I don't know how long it will be before the next chapter is posted.

This ongoing rant with the Dwarves and Elves ended once Bilbo spoke up. 

"I would love to stand here and bicker over matters I still don't understand why they are being discussed in the first place but I would like to at least get something to eat before we leave, if that's possible." He said impatiently.

They all blinked at him with mixed facial expressions. He immediately regretted opening his mouth but the Elves chuckled and the dwarves managed a smile.

"Fine words indeed, we may treat you all to a feast." Elrond said with a warming smile. 

The Dwarves were discussing plans to increases his share for good negation. Thorin agreed to the idea, surprisingly.

Bilbo smiled a bit at the King, knowing that they could really have a friendship between one another, if that was ever possible.


	15. A Disappearing Woman

Bilbo sat away from the others, trying to tone out the constant cursing over how much their stomach's growled. 

They were on a journey! It was bond to happen.

Thorin and his beloved company were on tables, speaking loudly as always. 

The hobbit simple ate without them recognized his very existence. One particularly interesting person noticed him, going over and sitting on the other end of the table, noticing how alone he was. 

The hobbit glanced up and nearly chucked his food at the woman, sitting on the other side of the table, eating as well. He was so nervous that he, in fact, flipped his food at _her_.

She deadpanned, wipping the bits and pieces off her shoulder length brown hair, braided down her whole head, two settling in front of her and some seem running down her head.

He thought she would scowl him, throw him off the edge into his doom, almost hoping she did.

But she kept her midnight blue eyes fixed on him, her beautiful white skin fitting well with her dark hair. 

She never gave her name, nor spoke to any, she just simply ate and left without a trace as if she wasn't there.


	16. The Truth

Bilbo had just about enough with this forsaken Dwarves! All they seemed to do was make a much bigger mess of things than they were supposed to.

Rivendell has its beauties and its hardships. One of them he still couldn't shake after dinner was the disappearing woman.

He thought he could rid her off his thoughts, but it only seemed to make it that much worse.

The only peace that seemed to bring him some comfort was looking out in the valley. It was beautiful and memorizing...well, until a particularly stubborn and pigheaded dwarf walked loudly behind him. His head turned to him, finding no comfort in Thorin and simply turned back to the view.

Thorin approached Bilbo, clearing his throat and standing beside the hobbit.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Thorin said, looking away in some other direction to hide the fact this wasn't easy for him to say.

"And?"

"We didn't mean to hurt you."

Bilbo turned to him and forced the dwarf to look his direction. "What do you mean by that?!"

"We haven't been fair about your payment since you joined us."

Bilbo's clenched hands froze along with the rest of his body. "...What?"


	17. Apologize

Bilbo glared at Thorin work a meaningful glare. 

"I never intended for this to happen so soon, but I can't hide this anymore. I wanted to see how you did through the beginning parts of this journey. I might have scowled at you a few-"

"A few?! You nearly yelled at me every chance you got!" Bilbo snapped at Thorin, cutting him off of his true purpose of this conversation. For some forgiveness. 

"We are all alive because of you and I am grateful for that! Everything we took away from you from the share has been added back. We all get equal share and its time I say that! I meant no harm, we were all testing you," Thorin finished. 

Bilbo slapped him across the face and kept walking like nothing happened, his heart beating in his chest.


	18. The Truth of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just finished SAO II and cried. I must give feels now, so enjoy.

Bilbo was about to step in his room when the woman from earlier, or who he thought she was, stood out, watching over at the valley. Another woman was with her, but different. 

This one had the same color brown hair, maybe a bit lighter, giving it a chestnut color. Her eyes were a dark blueish green mix, looking like a dark turquoise. 

She wore a blue and green robe, black mixed in with black boots barely seen from the robe itself. She looked Elven, but without the pointed ear. Bilbo couldn't tell if they were pointed or not, because she hid them.

They both looked very pale, almost like they were ready to die. The one from either had striken him with beauty. Despite her paleness, she was truly beautiful to the eye, only she vanished into the air, then the woman next to her.

Horrified by the image, Bilbo ran into his room, shutting the door behind him and panting.

_What the hell was that?_


	19. Map Reading

Bilbo turned away from the door long enough to find who was standing in _his_ room with flowers in hand.

_This could not be good._

"Thorin, you do not have to apologize any longer, I forgave you!" Bilbo snapped, glaring at Thorin. 

"That's not why I am here! Elrond has requested you," Thorin said. Bilbo relaxed and left his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.


	20. Map Reading with Lord Elrond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty and having made absolutely no progress in getting out of Rivendell.  
> Next chapter or so is when they will leave, I promise.

The soft moonlight encased the Elven city with an Elvish warmness. Thorin growled at the very light as he walked with Bilbo, still a bit upset about the entire affair with the taking money away and hoped it would not happen again. 

Gandalf was standing by, glaring at the already very upset dwarf king. Elrond tried to stay mentally stable during the long silence, but many of them could tell he was about to snap.

Balin stood by with some argument against the Elf putting his grubby hands where they did not belong.

Bilbo simply stood away, having no idea what to think about the situation between Elves and Dwarves. 

Thorin ended up giving the map to Elrond and they find themselves looking out at a new area of Rivendell.


	21. Leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I should mention that I'm out of a computer for a few days, which means I can finally write! I am most glad because I know that I should be updating at a regular basis, but I am not. I should also mention my other stories will be taking a hiatus for a short period of time (which is four days) to finish the next chapters I usually write on my computer.

After a long conversation with the Elf Lord that ended up with the Dwarves nearly spoiling the plan of the Quest and royaly pissing off the Elf, Thorin took it upon himself to leave the fair city. 

The company packed its gear and headed to the East entrance, Bilbo trying to think of how to accept Thorin's apology, even though he really wasn't in the mood to thank the one person that could scam him once again. 

He could agree with himself that he wouldn't be trusting the Dwarf King with the attitude coming off of the grumpy figure.

He simply strapped his sword to his belt and kept it close to himself, just in case of an emergency. 

* * *

The morning breeze pushed hair in and out of their faces as they walked out of the valley, Bilbo looking and pausing for a long moment to admire Rivendell one last time, if he would have that chance to see it again. 

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up!" Thorin barked, waiting at the threshold where the valley ended. Bilbo glared at him before sighing _here we go again. So much for a nice break._

He put one foot in front of the other until he rudely passed Thorin, seizing his hands before being overly tempted to push the foul dwarf until the valley below. _Where are Gandalf when you needed him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should also mention I'm still trying to think of how I want to finish this. I mean, in terms of explaining shit...*sighs.*


	22. Misty Mountains at Last

Bilbo was muttering to himself the entire time, complaining about having to walk and being with this company of dwarves. Thorin eventually heard the muttering and shot the hobbit a meaningful glare. Bilbo obviously ignored the glare and kept walking, having enough of them all for one day.

He looked down at the cloud before and thought that would be a better fate then staying with them. 

Without another word, Bilbo jumped down into the abyss, only to be stopped moments later.

"You bustard!" Thorin exclaimed. "We care about you!"

"Then why don't you show it?!" Bilbo exclaimed.

Thorin brought Bilbo to his feet and hugged him. "Because I want you to be strong."

Before anything else could happen, a loud explosion ripped through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	23. Caught between Stone and Cold

A large chunk of rock crashed against the Mountain side, Thorin aggressively pushing Bilbo away from him and step siding away before a chunk could fall on both of them, the company clinging to the side of the rocks.

"We have to find shelter! This storm will kill us if we don't!" Bilbo shouted his suggestion loudly and they all turned to him. 

"Do as the Hobbit says! We need to find shelter or get off of this trail before it collapses!" Thorin shouted in agreement, pulling Kíli along as they ran onwards on the path.

Fíli grabbed Kíli's hands and pulled the dwarf along. Dwalin grabbed Ori and Nori's hands, a huffing Dori behind them.

Bifur was being picked up by Bofur, Bombur last one in line as they made it to a cave, deciding to spend the night there.


	24. They Are The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not much of a chapter than anything really major happens, just a plot filler. Also, I got inspiration by We'll Be The Stars by Sabrina Carpenter.

As the rain pattered outside, Bilbo remained awake, looking to the cold stone with the image of Bofur looming out of the flashes of lightning. The date slammed into his memory and tears welled into Bilbo's soft eyes, but he pushed them away when some of the company noticed his face turning red from holding back tears. 

After a while, Balin noticed the crying and went over to Bilbo, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It is quite all right, lad. You can cry all you like, just tell me why you are crying."

"It is the . . . anniversary to my parent's death. . . . Been thirty years since they have died," Bilbo said through his tears. Thorin's ears perked up and he looked down with guilt covering him, his stomach turning. 

"I am so sorry, lad," Balin comforted.

"They are in the stars now, safe from harm," Bilbo muttered, hugging Balin tightly. 

"And shall they shine brightly with every passing day. What were your parent's name?" Balin asked, trying not to push answers. 

"Belladonna and Bungo Baggins," Bilbo answered. 

"Those are beautiful names," Balin replied and laid Bilbo back on his bedroll. 

Just as Bilbo was about to respond, the floor caved in and they all fell into the void. 


	25. The Goblin Caves

Confusion ripped through Bilbo's head as he tried to wake up, his eyes spinning with an uncomfortable smell of . . . mushrooms? 

 _'Since when was there mushrooms in the cave?'_ Bilbo thought, but he shook his head, knowing what happened and remembered falling, getting separated by the company and continuing to fall downwards into the bottom of the mountain.

 _'There might be a way out,'_ Bilbo thought, willing his body to move when hissing erupted from the cave along with hissing moans, his body returning to the cover of the mushrooms and looked at the direction of the hissing and moaning, finding an orc also trying to wake up.

A slimy creature hissed its jagged teeth and almost web like hands as they slapped the ground quietly. 

Bilbo's breathing became quiet as the creature strxuk the orc with a stone over and over again until becoming unconscious and the creature dragged the corpse back to the lake. 

It was then that Bilbo moved out of the shelter of the foliage and found a glinting object laying comfortably on the ground. 

He picked it up and inspected the object, immediately finding it to be a simple golden band.

Pocketing the ring and grabbing his sword, Bilbo continued away from the lake and the creature, finding a narrow opening in the rocks. 

Relief flooded his body as he squeezed into the opening and onwards to the outer of the cave, finding light streaming from the outside. 

His feet took off running and went to a flat area and leaned against the tree, panting and finding no one was there yet. 

Huffing and out of breath, he laid down against the tree and waited for the company to arrive again.


	26. Into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been very busy with school and trying to update more regarding all of my stories.

The sound of boots hitting the ground caused Bilbo to turn and find Bifur and Bofur up ahead, running at him and hugging him tightly.

"I thought we lost ya!" Bofur exclaimed, hugging the hobbit tightly.

"I thought I lost all of you too! It's good to see one person who cares," Bilbo muttering under his breath. 

"We all care about you, each and every one of us," Bofur said. Fíli and Kíli walked over to them and hugged the burglar tightly, grins on Kíli's face.

Bilbo patted their backs and looked at the others, Dwalin giving him a bear hug, Balin a friendly greeting, Dori, Nori and Ori a hug. Bombur nearly squeezing Bilbo into his girth by the river of the hug. Thorin was the last one, looking at Bilbo before shaking his hand and then bringing him into a hug. 

All of this was suddenly cut short by the growling of wargs, causing them all to either grab or unsheathe their weapons.


	27. How Did I Get Up Here?!

Such a strange happening had occurred. One moment they were hugging another, and moments later they are in trees. He did not remember climbing a tree, but Bilbo was worried at this point, his eyes gazing towards a cloaked figure or two in that manner coming towards them, one carrying a mace upon her shoulders while the other had both hands to the sheaths of large weapon Bilbo could only guess to be swords.

Flaming pine cones were being thrown into the air by the dwarves, Bilbo's eyes going to find Gandalf had mysteriously joined them.

This day only seemed to get more confusing as it let on! Bilbo ignored the side distractions and turned back to the cloaked figures; both of them having light grey skin, almost orc like, but elvish at the same time.

His eyes recognized one of them, a woman he barely met in Rivendell! He thought he would never see her again and found the urge to run over to them, but realized the wargs were below him and looked back as the woman from before unsheathed her two swords, both of them black as night as it flashed against the fire. Bilbo found his brain running tangents through his mind, looking at the woman . . . or that is what he thought was a woman. It had no breast or large hips like many did, but its eyes were beautiful! He found himself staring at her as she fought like a Middle Earth legend! The second figure joined in, swinging the mace straight at an orc's head, sending it dead against a tree. The dwarves watched speechlessly after that, battle quickly ending with a few heads being thrown to and fro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do anymore! I need ideas . . . badly. This is all improvise on my end of the line. Not sure what else I can do, except if you like my two original characters to help along the way, Maybe.  
> Also, big milestone for me here! Just checked my statistics as a whole and found I have exceeded 50,000 hits! Thank you guys so much!


	28. Eagles on the Way

Shakily leaving the trees they were using for protection, Gandalf plopped safely on the ground and met the two warriors as they quickly sheathed their weapons.

"If it isn't the famous Valier of the West, Elien and Gwainel of the Valikor family, it is good to finally see you again," Gandalf announced, the lighter grey skinned turning to him and the other was packing meat to her pack, much to the others disgust.

"Gandalf, I have been following you lately to track the doings of your company," the lighter skin spoke in a monotone voice, "I am Elien of the Valier." Nudging the other one with her foot, she looked up with a bright smile.

"And I am Gwainel of the Valier, pleasure to meet you," the other spoke, grinning happily and slightly different from her calmer and mundane sister.

Elien's eyes darted to the sky and found large birds approaching. "The Eagles have arrived, as it seems. I believe it was your doing, Gandalf."

"I saw you were taking care of the problem, but we still need a lift," Gandalf said smiling. Elien did not bother and leaped onto one of them, Gwainel joining her with a smile on her face. The rest of the company joining them, Bilbo watching them as the Eagles soared into the night until morning.


	29. Time Flies

On they flew into the night and the coming of morning. Bright in the sky the sun shone through the horizon, Elien blocking her eyes from the brightness and she ducked towards the eagle as it flew, hiding from the rays of the sun.

After the depart of the Eagles, they continued on their way through the high lands and Beornings territory, further on to Mirkwood and eventually Laketown.

For Bilbo, the journey was turning harsh, yet with the two women walking close behind with the wizard, it seemed easier to hide from the dwarven chat. When Gandalf left, he almost seemed to cling to the two for survival, not daring to go near Thorin during his hussy moments.

Elien would tell tales of Durin and the Dwarrows creations by Aulë himself. That sent many questions towards her regarding how she knew all these tales, which she was reluctant to answer. Gwainel talked much about her wife and how she was a dwarf born during Moria's shining days. Bilbo wondered how dwarves would agree to such an arrangement, but Gwainel never told them, just bragging about how beautiful her wife was and how much she loved her. Thorin would always note that dwarves were hard set on lovers and if a dwarf wanted another, but could not have them, they would never love again. Bilbo understood after that and must have understood that true love was hard for them to be accepted, but Gwainel kept bringing up her wife was her One, all the dwarves nodding, knowing what that meant, but Bilbo was confused after that, all he really knew was it was like a soulmate, which in the Shire was hard to find, even with the high population.

Bilbo still seemed comfortable around Elien, which seemed to irritate Thorin to no end when Bilbo would find himself snuggling with her and one time kissing her a sweet good night.

Fed up with the affection, Thorin stood up and grabbed Elien, holding her against the side of a tree, gripping her neck as she did not squirm or move or breath, just stared at him, which started to frighten him from her lack of movement. "Who in the name of Mahal are you?!" Thorin shouted, Elien still staring at him with a mundane expression.

"I am the older sister of Yavanna, Elien of the Valier and my sister is the younger sister of me and the older sister of Yavanna. If we are to be treated this way, then we shall leave, but I shall not let you hurt Master Baggins!" Elien shouted, kicking him right in the groan. Thorin was sent to the ground and Elien landed firmly on the ground, going protectively over to Bilbo to keep the hobbit safe.

"Why do you care about the hobbit so much?! Just go back to wherever you came and leave!" Thorin shouted.

"Because I know who you are and you have no right to treat him like this. My spot on this company has never been official and it shall never be! My care is with Master Baggins and I know we are close to the Mountain, but that does not mean you have to be hurtful of your own family," Elien shouted, Bilbo reaching out to stop the fight, but Thorin pounded his hand against the tree.

"I'm trying to show that I care about him, but you're ruining it! Go away so I can show my burglar that I apologize for my actions early on the journey!" Thorin said, tears coming down his eyes.

"Are you asking for more than just forgiveness?" Elien asked, standing between the dwarf king and his prize.

"Perhaps, but I will ask for forgiveness for now, and ask for more when I am worthy of it," Thorin said, Elien turning to Bilbo, who really did not want to think of a relationship with a dwarf king. He didn't want to think about what the hobbits back home would think and what the dwarven society would think about gay marriage outside their own race, but he remembered Gwainel and her wife and looked down, hoping that this 'One' business didn't mean he was any one of theirs. He was accepting of gay marriage without a problem, but he was very asexual in his nature and simply didn't and couldn't feel the same kind of love for the dwarf as the dwarf had for him.

"We make for the Mountain and then, and only then, do I make my decision about this company and you, Thorin II Oakenshield!" Bilbo snapped, walking to the north alone, anger growing on his figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm finding myself leaning to Bilbo and Thorin being friends after a lot of fighting and arguments, but Bilbo is slowly turning to how I am with relationships, which is very asexual, but very gay at the same time. I'm glad to pass most of the journey now and onto the more dramatic occurrences to come regarding Thorin choices with the gold, the contract and their broken friendship.


	30. Brisk Arguments on the Corruption

As they approached the Mountain with a strange calmness to their moral of the company, Thorin kept staring at Bilbo the entire time, Elien guarding the hobbit like she was meant to be the guard for him from day one.

Gwainel stayed in the rear with Bombur, playfully teasing him along and they seemed merry as ever.

Thorin halted, the loud sound of boots ending, Bilbo's head spinning around to find they had stopped. A scowl crept up the hobbits face as his eyes glared at the stubborn King. "What do you want now?! To apologize? Because I'd love to hear what you have to say for yourself! I don't love you, Thorin. I can't love like dwarves can, and if that means you don't love me, I don't care. All you have ever been is painful to me and never seemed to possess any affection for one another beside yourself!" he snapped, his fists tightening.

Thorin stood for a while, absorbing the backlash from the hobbit's words. He didn't blame the harsh words and watched as Elien's features remained cold as ever. He forced his words to come out, but knew that was the hobbit's choice was his own and he somehow respected it.

"I know," Thorin said bluntly, his icy cold eyes looking soft and almsot caring, if that was ever possible for those who had been through so much that seeing the future was enough to send them away from their sane minds. "I just . . . I was rash and if I could take back my words, my actions and my backlashes against you, I would in a heartbeat, if Aulë would ever allow that for one like me to hurt my One."

Bilbo's features also seemed to soften and he seemed to get a caring part of Thorin he never seemed to get. Maybe the dwarf was homesick after all.

"I forgive you, but I'm not your One, we make that clear right now. I can't feel those emotions to anyone. I am asexual and am fond of both genders equally, so I'm not going to chose," Bilbo said bluntly.

Thorin nodded and kept moving on, allowed to go near the hobbit, unsuccessful in his attempts to take his friend's hand into his own. It seemed to have that pull on him like it did when he was young and when his grandfather and brother was still alive. A smile seemed to pull through and Bilbo grabbed his large hand, willing the company's feet to walk around the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what I wanted to do for it, I'll have to see notes from previous chapters to see what I have planned.


	31. Doorsteps at Last

Reaching the flat lands compared to what it had been through the journey, Dale was seen in the distance while back and they did not bother to wait or break as they continued onwards to the side where the door should stand as a beacon of hope for them. Bilbo's face was scanning the map and thinking over the puzzle scattering his mind, Elien and Gwainel remaining silent as they scanned the hobbits flustered face, Gwainel looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Need some help?" she asked with a smile creeping up almost wickedly, but comforting.

"Just trying to figure this out," Bilbo mumbled to himself, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"We don't need to figure it out," Dwalin said pigheadedly, glares being exchanged to him if he had just said something so idiotic, it was far from laughable and plain irregular for his character.

"We are trying to figure this out so later on we do not end up being stuck up there without an sane thoughts in our minds, so pipe down, Master Dwalin," Elien said bluntly, her eyes shooting daggers at him, her lips curling into a scowl.

Dwalin rose his hands up in defeat and sat down, just as Elien rose to her feet, going over to a wall and climbing it without any to spot her, the small body climbing like a spider up a wall.

Gwainel watched her unfazed and smiled as they heard the hollow knocking on a stone door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot if Gandalf was there or not, I think he might.


	32. Rising conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gandalf is not there, he left as he was supposed to.

They all turned to Thorin for the key, which he drew from his pocket, nearing the door and only finding there was no slot.

"Isn't there supposed to be a hole you put the key into?" Thorin asked, Elien and Gwainel leaning against the wall of the Mountain with Bilbo becoming uncomfortable about how much power she was putting in the powerful figures.

However, he had no idea what to do, so he trusted with the Eldar's minds for the answers, if only Gandalf was here.

An if on cue, the sun set, groans and glares being exchanged, defeat setting in with fatigue. Moonlight shined down and alighted the hole to the entrance of Erebor.

Thorin gave a glare at the sisters before proceeding towards the door with key in hand, placing the much missed key into its slot, turning it until a dull click echoed, the door awaiting to be opened.

With a low grunt, the door opened and so did the door to madness.


	33. Into the Mountain They Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hullo everyone! Sorry I haven't been adding in a while, I just finished high school and graduated yesterday. I have been very busy trying to keep up with school work until this point and then I was free to relax until something else comes into my life (ie. college and work). Thanks for hanging in on the story I'm slowly having no idea how to continue it.

Awes echoed around the company, Thorin entering into the mountain first, followed by the others, Bilbo staying behind, contemplating what had happened and what was soon to come. After waiting for all the dwarves to waltz in, he took his turn, poking his curly head in, finding the walls to be made of stone. He was surprised, having heard the stories from long ago that the halls shined gold, his imagination filled that void with the misconception the walls, were in fact, made of gold. The walls did reflect off a golden hue from an unknown source, but beyond that, he was expecting the mountain to hold more glory, but then again, the place has yet to be touched in two hundred years.

His eyes shifted to the others, finding they were staring at him this entire time, his wits failing him as he locked eyes on Thorin.

"Now, Master Burglar, is where you come in."

 _Since when am I suddenly being called Burglar again?! I told them it was perfectly acceptable to call me Bilbo?!_ He spat in his head, his brow creasing, but he noticed only the sisters seemed to notice the difference in tone with the Dwarf King.  _Great, pigheads as always. Let's just get this over with!_


	34. The Path at Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say how sorry I am. College orientation and practically everything else has narrowed my inspiration to nothing with writing fanfiction. Hopefully after I'm done with today's classes, I can finally focus on this story.

Bilbo snapped out of his day dream, pipe in hand and mouth. He had been sitting on the steps of Erebor for the last few hours, thinking about what could have happened if he was any more ignorant.

His ankle still hurt, which was _not_ a surprise anymore. How could you possibly think you could  _not_ get hurt after falling off the rampart?!

Well, fall wasn't entirely true. He was thrown off, with the exception that he might or might not have been kicked away from Thorin and plummeted to the ground, hoping to find water, which he narrowly missed.

_Of course I had to think it was a good idea to land like a cat and hope for the best. Hoping for the best from a group of close dwarves never ends well. At least Balin was a little loyal to me._

Bilbo stood up, holding his cane firmly, limping to the entrance.  _You'll have to leave now, my ass!_

He walked as far as he could through the main hall, going straight back to the throne room. To him, the rest of the story only reminded him of the shit events that happened next. His head started to throb from being rammed in the head by a stone.

 _Why am I not dead already?_ he thought darkly, pushing all thoughts of death away. If that bastard dwarf wasn't recovering in his bed, Bilbo was nail him to the bed and watch him-

Thorin actually wasn't in the throne, but Dwalin was, standing strongly like a sentinel.

"Bilbo?" he asked, unsure if his eyes were lying to him. "What're ya doing here? You're not sup'osed to be outta your bed or you should've been long gone by now. Come, you little oaf, I'll take ya to bed, like ya sup'osed ta." Dwalin gripped him by the shoulders, pulling the hobbit to him, a gruffy smile on his face as they went to the hospital area of the mountain kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just clarify if your confused, I'm skipping pasts Smaug's stuff and Battle of Five Armies.


	35. A Platonic Love

Bilbo woke up after hours upon hours of sleep, finding Thorin right beside him. He jumped, moving to the wall. Thorin took it as a gesture of he could sleep with him, going on the bed and smiling slyly at him.

"Thorin, you should be in bed," Bilbo scowled.

"I just wanted to see my friend, and you have always been the best person to platonically snuggle with." Thorin went on his side, Bilbo wincing at the fresh bandages as they faced him.

"What's with you and being platonic?" Bilbo asked.

"I am platonic, thought the prospects of mating always interested me, I just didn't find it appetizing with the same sex through what many male to male relationships go for," Thorin said simply. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not mating with you Thorin, at least . . . not yet," Bilbo looked at the ceiling instead of him. "Besides, why would I possibly do _that_ with you when you have done nothing but be you, an ass?!"

"I didn't say we had to right now. I just wish to snuggle with someone I wish to be friends with again, and not what we are at this present moment, which the word has lost me."

"Just don't move again, Balin's going to kill me," Bilbo said. Thorin latched onto him, snuggling him into a close grip, constricting him. Bilbo patted Thorin's large back shyly and slowly fell asleep again.


	36. Make Amends and Start Anew Again

An aching pain slowly throbbed on Bilbo's back. He slowly woke up and found Thorin fast asleep. After taking a his time to get out of bed from Thorin's clutches and go to the bathroom for a nice bath in the basins.

He pulled a switch that expelled hot water from an unknown source. Satisfied, Bilbo undressed himself and climbed into the basin, letting out a sigh of relief. In all fairness, it was better to be in the mountains while in winter than fair the cold weather alone, besides an old wizard.

Grabbing a bar of lather, he got to work cleaning off his dirty skin.

* * *

Breakfast was an enjoyable as always with the Dwarves. Most of them were gathered around a large table, besides Fíli, Kíli, and Thorin, who got chewed out by Balin for being out of bed and forced him to rest.

Bilbo chewed on his bread roll contently as Dwalin sat down right beside him, and by sitting next to him, it was nearly on top of him.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked, feeling his personal space vialated.

"Can't ey sit next to me best friend?" Dwalin asked wolfishly.

"Of course you can, but I'm kinda being squished here," Bilbo said, feeling ever smaller by the minute.

"Oh, sorry. Gotta remember you ain't as big as us," Dwalin said, sliding away from Bilbo, making things more comfortable for the small Hobbit.

 _'What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm just as large- oh, who am I kidding? I'm tiny as a bloody stick compared to these large dwarves,'_ Bilbo thought as he digged into the rest of his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure where to go from here. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Sorry about not posting for a long time, college has gotten into the way and of all times during finals, I find myself relaxing, something I haven't done enough of.


	37. A Stroke of Luck

After his meal, he headed to the- wait, that's a really stupid move, even for him. We all know the hobbit isn't the brightest bulb in the box, but the least we can do as a constructive fan base is  _not_ make him go to the balcony where he nearly died not even a month ago. Gosh, you people are so heartless, I am sometimes scared of what goes on in those think pans of yours. Anyways, as I was  _about_ to say, after Bilbo Baggins of the Shire ate his fine meal, clean and refreshed, he went to his room to catch up on reading, only to have the dwarf king up  _again_! Gosh, this guy can't stay in bed for longer than two seconds without causing an issue with the elders. Of course, Bilbo would  _totally_ come to tell him not to be out of bed and shove his royal ass back into place, as it should.

"Thorin!" Bilbo scowled, marching over to the stubborn dwarf king, who turned sheepish and as innocent as he could. "How many times does Balin have to tell you to stay in bed, everyone wants you better!"

 "I wanted something more than what I'm getting right now," Thorin said, walking closer to Bilbo. The hobbit looked a bit frightened at this, stepping away slowly.

"Fine, get your food and get hurt, see if I care-" His mouth stopped moving and Thorin stared at him in surprise.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked worriedly.

Bilbo only looked at him in tears, his hands remaining flat at his sides. Thorin went over to him and slowly touching his shoulder, and the world going white.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I might continue this into something I've really wanted to do for a while and since I'm nearing the end of Homestuck (if you count less than 3,000 more pages as 'nearing'). If you are interested, do read what comes next in the series that I'm continuing once I'm done reading the amazing web comic that is Homestuck! (yes, I'm obsessed and turned into trash, deal with it (it's over 9000!))


End file.
